Why am I here?
by Trinity36706
Summary: AU Trinity has to rescue Neo but things dont go as planned. Complet!.
1. Why am I here

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters please don't sue!!!

Why am I here?

__

Why am I here?

What should I do?

What role do I play?

These were the thoughts Trinity's mind dwelled on most, while sat in this cold metallic room watching Neo`s chest rise up and down.

He had been like this for two weeks now and Trinity barely ventured from his side. She would just sit, watch him and think.

__

Why is he still in this coma?

Trinity wanted to help him but she didn't know how or what to do. She moved her had and rested it over Neo`s heart, just to feel the life inside him. Her hand warmed and her breathing became in tune to the pounding of his heart.

She sighed Help me Neo, help me help you.'

Trinity leaned forward and pressed her lips gently at first but then more passionately to his. The only thought that filled her mind was

__

I need you Neo. Please I need to know how to help you.

Trinity pulled away wistfully she never wanted his kisses to end, even if he was in a coma. Then as if she had taken residence in Neo`s mind she knew what and how to get what she wants. She knew why she was there.

Trinity stood squeezing lightly at Neo`s hand before she pulled away and headed out of the small metal box. She reached the core and started to prepare herself to head back into the Matrix.

What are doing?' Morpheus inquired as he watched the precision Trinity showed in what she was doing. He hadn't seen Trinity like this since before Neo went into a coma.

I am going to save Neo.' Was her flat reply.

How?' 

I know exactly where I am going , what I am doing and who I am going to see.' 


	2. Trust me

A/N: Hello again, this took along time to write because it was my first fanfic and I was just experimenting, I thought it would be good to continue. So please review. This may contain spoilers for Revolutions when I'm done but nothing major.

Disclaimers: I own none of these characters and I am making no money from writing this story.

*********************************************************************

Trinity's heart fluttered inside her chest, she closed her eyes. The darkness behind her eyelids engulfed her and as memories of Neo flashed in her mind she saw hope. It was like a candle flickering and when she imagined Neo's face the light was present in his eyes. 

"I'm coming with you." Morpheus' calm voice pulled her out of her secluded hide away in her mind and was plunged back into the cold, harsh realities of the Logos; the nebs crew had been staying there since the sentanial accident.

"Fine," She started firmly "but I am in charge."

The authority and determination in her voice shocked everyone and all Morpheus could manage was an agreeable nod.

"So what now, Trinity?" Link questioned.

"O.K," She took a deep breath. "Niobe and Ghost, I want you as back up if anything goes wrong I want you to come in and carry on were we left off."

The pair nodded their acceptance.

"Morpheus, I need you to do as I say not as I do."

Morpheus' face expressed his angst about this mission but he avoided voicing his opinion.

"Link or spark whoever, I need lots of weapons, guns, swords anything that is going to cause a lot of damage. I also need a bomb and an extremely fast mode of transport." Trinity looked around to confirm their understanding. "I have one last thing to do now."

Trinity made her way back to the med. lab. It felt like she was always walking these steely corridors, she was always hoping, always praying he would be awake. She also always knew she was kidding herself.

She felt him, deep inside her, she could feel his heart, she knew his pain. Ever since that night in the Matrix, when she had died. He had saved her and now it was all different, like they had become part of each other, their souls had completely connected. They were now one.

She sat beside neo; she pulled his hand to her chest.

"Can you feel my heart beating?" She asked him, eyes constantly fix to his closed ones. "You're the one. I love you neo and I know _we _can do this, "She rested his hand back on to the bed and laced her fingers between his. "_Together_."

Trinity re-entered the core; everyone stood to attention, ready to take orders.

"Jack us in." Trinity informed firmly.

"First one question where to?" 

"The Chateau,"

Both crews displayed the same look of disbelief.

"Trust me." Trinity positioned herself in the chair and Niobe inserted the plug. She felt a sharp stab of pain, Then nothing. She opened her eyes and she was back. Inside the Matrix.

********************************************************************

A/N: Firstly thanks for reading hoped you like it. If you didn't then tell me how to improve don't just say its stupid. I do actually love constructive criticism. 


	3. Where are we?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Matrix.

A/N: Hey, sorry it took a lot of time again *sigh* Thanks for all the good reviews and for the pointers were I have gone wrong. So I will make it clear now that this is going to be an A/U since I have already been told they only have 24 hours before Zion is destroyed but other than that enjoy. 

***********************************************************

Her senses were alert. Her eyes darted from place to place; she sniffed the air and listened to the rustling around. She reached out and touched, her fingers came into contact with the hard, rough bark.

__

Great, this is definitely not were I want to be. 

"Trinity, why are we here?" Morpheus asked. The apprehension crept back into his voice.

"I have no idea." The look on Morpheus' face was classic, if she was in a better situation she would have laughed. In one swift motion she pulled her phone from beneath her coat, snapped it open and dialled.

"Operator" 

"Sparks where the hell are we?"

"Well you're in a forest."

"You have been so much help Sparks, put Link on." Everyone knew it was practically useless to get a straight answer out of Sparks. "Link what is going on?"

"Trinity, the code is so messed up. The chateau use to be there, but it's vanished."

"DAMNIT," She sighed "It was the Merovingian."

"Who do you know?"

"I just do. What are we going to do now, he probably knows we're coming." 

"Well there is a building about three kilometres north of you."

"Thanks." She slammed the phone shut.

"What is it?"

"The chateau isn't here any more, so Link says there's an old building ahead," Trinity paused to let it sink in. "And that's are next destination."

"Are you sure Trinity?" This was the first time he'd questioned her since her outburst on the ship.

"Absolutely."

The forest was dark and dense. Undergrowth clawed at the coats and scratched at the little bare skin they had. Neither of the pair spoke, occasionally there would be a few grunts coming from Morpheus but trinity made no sound. Her head was full of thoughts, of Neo, of her love for him, of how she didn't know if she could do this without him. She looked forward to see Morpheus struggling with a throne bush, which blocked the way. 

Trinity heard a strange noise behind her, like the dragging of something large. She turned quickly fearing what the Merovingian could have sent out. The second she reached one hundred and eight degrees, she came crashing down by the force of a huge branch which was held in the hands of a man.

Trinity fell to the ground. Hard. She groaned inwardly she looked up at her attacker, his hair was straggly, his cloths were torn and his eye expressed pure insanity. Just by looking at him she could tell he wasn't a program. He was human. Trinity flipped herself to standing position again, seemingly unfazed by the blow to her head. The man was confused at this but then an evil smile spread like an infection across his face.

__

He thinks this is a game.

The man screamed at the top of his lungs, it was Trinity's turn to be confused, she looked at Morpheus. Could he hear what she could?

Apart from the scream it was a distant humming transforming into a monotonous groan and as it got louder crunches and creeks could be heard from the forests bed. Then like an army, people emerged from the Trees, all the same as the first man, dirty, ragged and completely mental. As they approached and surrounded Trinity and Morpheus the weapons in their hands became clearer.

__

This is not going to be good.

****************************************************** 

A/N: Please review, next chapter won't be long. Hope you liked it. 


	4. The woman

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the matrix and I am making no money from this.

****

A/N: Hey here is the next chapter. Hope you like. 

********************************************************************

They moved closer, closing in on Morpheus and Trinity. Their weapons held confidently and ready, they weren't conventional weapons. Many carried metal poles, kitchen utensils and wooded logs.

The gap between the rebels and the insane became smaller.

"There's no escape, we're going to have to fight." Morpheus nodded as they both prepared themselves.

__

Makes a change from emotionless programs. She thought dryly.

A woman near Trinity swung the first attack but she blocked it and rammed the pole back into them perpetrator. The crazy mob reacted to this by filling the heads back and shrieking in unison. Then the army charged.

Morpheus fought back at his side and Trinity at hers. They kicked punched and dodged, desperately trying to survive the plague. That's when Morpheus felt it, cold, hard and metal against his skull. He collapsed on the floor and Trinity turned to see his body slumped in the dirt.

"Morpheus." She gasped, loosing her breath. Then she suffered the same fate, this time when the log hit; there was no way she was getting back up. Her body fell down and her mind was sucked into unconsciousness.

"Enough." A woman's voice silenced the groaning. Her cat suit glinted in the moonlight. It was similar to Trinity's bar two things; it was blood red and it had a plunging neckline.

"Come, minions," She giggled, she loved calling people that. So much power. "Take them back to the hospital, be especially careful with the woman. She is our guest of honour. 

Trinity awoke, keeping her eyes closed not wanting to alert her captors, until she knew what kind of situation she was in.

She was laid on a bed, she wriggled her body, and leather straps rubbed the bare skin of her arms. She was trapped. The air had a strange smell, a mixture of mould and medical disinfectant. 

Trinity heard footsteps near her and felt a presence stop by her side.

"Ah, Trinity you are awake."

__

How did they know?

Trinity's eyes shot open at this comment, but what she saw made her blood boil.

***************************************************************

A/N: Thanks for reading. Leave a review. Next chapter soon if you like. Sorry about the cliffhanger I just thought it would be cool.J 


	5. Persephone

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix and am there for making no money through this story.

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like the new chapter.

******************************************************************

"Persephone." Trinity spat through her teeth.

"Good you remember me, I was slightly afraid our last meeting didn't have that much of an affect on you." She smirked.

Trinity fought violently against the bonds, which held her, but it was all in vein. 

__

I'll wipe that smile off your face.

Persephone lent down, inches from Trinity's face. Trinity kept still hardly breathing. 

"So much anger and hate. Yet so much love." Her hand stroked Trinity's cheek.

"Don't touch me," Trinity snapped, a millimetre from biting Persephone, this only made her smile more. "What do you want?"

"No, what do you want?"

"I want you to take me to the Merovingian."

"Tut,Tut, Tut, Trinity." Her voice burrowed beneath trinity's skin. " Such a strong, powerful woman yourself but you still only expect a man."

Then it dawned on her "You've got Neo," Persephone's smile widened until her teeth were showing. All sense left Trinity and anger overpowered her." I"LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU." She screamed.

Persephone remained clam. "What if I kill you?"

This shocked Trinity at first but she quickly replied "It wont matter." And it wouldn't.

__

What's the point without Neo.

"Just as I thought," Confidence oozed from her. "You love him I know and it can be very dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"I will free neo, only first I want to see how far I can push you."

"What?" Her distrust amused Persephone.

"After that **lovely** kiss Neo gave me I knew you would do anything for him. So I have planned three tests for you, if you pass I will give you back your lover."

"Why?"

"Because I do love the sound of despair."

__

She's a goddamn program, why the hell does she care about emotions so much. 

Persephone moved closer again this time untying the straps, letting Trinity stand.

"Why do you trust me?'

"Oh, so many questions."

"I need the answers."

"Very well, I don't trust **you** though I do trust your love for neo and that you don't want him to suffer. Follow me."

Trinity followed, but the mention of neo again had removed her from reality. Lost she thought of how she wanted to kiss him and have him kiss back. How she wanted to feel his warmth while they slept and for him to whisper her name at the dead of night.

__

Persephone's right. I do love him. It is dangerous. But not for us. 

************************************************************

A/N: Thanks for reading. Leave a review. Next chapter won't be up until at least two weeks. Sorry.


	6. The Dojo

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix**.**

A/N: Just come back off my holiday please sympathise with me because it sucked BIG time.

************************************************************

They walked through the abandoned asylum, patients mumbled and walked with them.

"Who are these people?" Trinity asked.

"I am very powerful, dear Trinity, these _humans_," She said it with disgust. "Believe I am a god."

"Why would they think that?' She nearly laughed.

"Nosy aren't you." Persephone was obviously offended but continued to walk.

__

Hit a nerve there. Trinity was strangely pleased with herself.

"There is no more time for trivial questions," She opened a door. "Your first test awaits."

Trinity brushed a stray strand of her behind her ear, took a deep breath and walked through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stared down at herself. Her latex cat suit had been replaced by a black; red hemmed martial arts out fit. One she had worn many times when she sparred. 

She looked around the wood floor and Japanese decorations were familiar. She was in the Dojo. Trinity raised her head and dead in front of her she saw her opponent.

******************************************************************

A/N: I'm sorry this is another cliffhanger and that's its short but the next chapter will be up tomorrow. They were originally written as one but I'm evil so. Anyway thank you for the reviews and please review more. 


	7. Fight

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas involved in the Matrix.

****

A/N: Here I am again. Trinity's opponent is probably a bit predictable but this would be my favourite thing to happen in Revolutions. So welcome to my world. Oh and there's one use of bad language so you have been warned if you don't like it.

********************************************************************

She forgot all her restrictions about emotion in the Matrix, as a smile slid across her lips.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Trinity. Although, I do admit I have no real use for fighting skills. You see when your husband is rich and powerful people will do anything for you. Also being strong and muscley isn't very attractive." Her malicious comment hits it's mark and was only made worse by her patronising accent.

__

Neither is being a whore. 

"So why'd you want to fight me?" The question was simple yet so confident.

"It's an important part of the other two tests. Emotion drives you I need to feel it to use it against you. So are you ready to fight?" Persephone made a Kung fu pose and Trinity followed suit.

"Bring it."

For a few seconds they were both still, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Persephone took the challenge she ran and began punching fiercely at Trinity. Trinity dodged the first few then on Persephone's last punch Trinity grabbed her arm, causing Persephone to double over. Trinity punched and ended with a spinning kick to her side, which knocked Persephone down.

Persephone jumped up and they moved slowly closer again. Trinity tried to grab and throw Persephone but she wasn't near enough and she stumbled. Persephone took advantage of this by spinning her leg on the floor tripping Trinity over and proceeded to repeat the kick. Before the third kick, Trinity did a back flip to avoid getting hit again.

They almost unnoticeably closed the gap between them, starring at each, trying to read each other. Trinity punched Persephone, first in the head then the stomach and as she stumbled in pain Trinity brought her fist up under Persephone's jaw. This sent her across the room first by air then sliding over the varnished floor.

Persephone recovered quickly, jumping to her feet and cart wheeling her way back to where Trinity stood. But she underestimated Trinity's reaction time and the second she landed Trinity brought her leg towards Persephone's face.

"ENOUGH!" Persephone shouted as Trinity's foot froze millimetres form her cheek. Persephone took two steps away and continued. "Well done. Task one complete. Task two find your way to the centre of the labyrinth." Persephone's form gradually disappeared. As did the dojo and was replaced by a dirty alley. Trinity could feel her cat suit had been returned her hair slicked back and sunglasses in place.

"Have fun." Persephone's voice leaked through the air thick with evil. 

******************************************************************

A/N: Hope you like it, if you do please tell me by reviewing. If you don't, tell me how to improve. Thanks for reading.


	8. Where's Morpheus?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Matrix but you lot know that by know.

****

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it. I know (hope) your looking forward to finding out what's going to happen to Trinity next but your going to have to wait. The reason for this is the only real major plot hole in my story. (I think) and I'm worried how it's going to turn out. The problem is I knew Morpheus wouldn't let Trinity go in alone but when they get there what happens to him? Well this is what I have come up with. Hope you like it.

********************************************************************

The weakness overpowered him and with his last moments of consciousness he saw Trinity nearly as lost as he. Then nothing

When awareness poured back into his body, so did pain. His head throbbed, he touched the wound and a thick sticky substance oozed onto his fingers. Everything came flooding back to him.

__

Trinity. 

Morpheus stood quickly, extending his hand through the darkness to feel his surroundings. The speed of his movements made him stumble, crashing into a wall he tried to steady himself. The wall was damp and wet against his skin.

__

Underground. I must be in some kind of basement or dungeon.

He pushed himself on despite the nauseating thought that came to mind.

__

What if they're both dead?

No Trinity can handle herself. He argued.

Even though he knew his last thought was true, he quickened his pace using the wall as a guide.

Ahead Morpheus saw streaks of light glimmering through a door. He burst through using all his remaining strength. As the outside consumed him, he could see that it wasn't right.

The streets were busy, school kids, business men, elderly people. They were normal people, in a normal city, on a normal day in the matrix. 

He pulled out his phone.

"Link where is the forest?" 

"It's gone." Link sounded confused.

"What about Trinity?"

"She has gone too."

"What? She can't just disappear." 

"She has. We've looked everywhere for but it's like she vanished."

"Where did you last see her?" Morpheus' question became more and more desperate.

"In the forest with youand Persephone."

"No," He tried to think. "Send me back to where we were."

"I can't"

"You need to NOW." There was no reply then the warm familiar voice of Niobe answered.

"Morpheus, you have to come back. There is no way you can find Trinity but her vitals are fine. She's a big girl she can keep herself safe."

He sighed. "Where's the exit?"

"5th street."

He closed the phone and crossed the road.

********************************************************************

****

A/N: Please review. Next chapter soon. I'm not going to talk much cause I babbled at the beginning.


	9. The Labryinth

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix. Blah Blah Blah.

A/N: Hello again, next chapter is here and I think it's the longest one yet, so enjoy.

**********************************************************************

Trinity stood unknowing and slightly afraid. Persephone's comments hadn't exactly been forthcoming. She closed her eyes and longed to see Neo in the sea of black. When he didn't come she knew she was alone. He was unconscious in a coma on the Logos. Also alone.

"Neo." She breathed his name.

She examined her possible routes, three alleys, the same, one copied, thousands replicated. Just like the Matrix.

__

Follow my instincts. I have to trust my heart. 

Trinity moved forward and after several moments of walking in the moonlight, she heard a crash. She reacted, spinning on her heals and reaching for her gun. Upon finding out she didn't have one she braced herself for a fight. The crashing came closer, Trinity's pulse sped, then from the shadows appeared a cat, slinking across the trashcans.

Trinity let out a long gasp of air she didn't even know she'd been keeping in. She studied the cat, it's black fur glinting in the light and it's blue eyes starring at her.

__

Blue eyes? She couldn't control the feeling that this cat was taunting her.

"Come on Trinity. Get a hold of yourself." She said sternly, telling herself off. Neo always thought it was cute the way she would order herself around in third person.

Trinity emerged from the alley into a deserted street. Opposite her was a neon sign** Triple load** and in smaller writing underneath **All your weapon needs. **

Trinity sighed. _Could Persephone be more obvious._

Although no light came from the shop the sign on the door read **open** and it was unlocked. Trinity expected to see a normal weapon shop when she stepped inside. Guns in display case, swords and axes on walls, a small weird looking man behind the counter. Instead there was a table; a tiny lamp sat on top of it and a Mac 11 lay next to the lamp. Picking it up and inspecting it she saw it was fully loaded and ready to use.

__

Who does she think I am, Lara Croft.

Gripping the pistol tightly in her hand, realising that it was there for a reason. When she tried to re-open the door, it was locked.

"Damn." She squinted in the dim light trying to find an exit. Another door looked promising and it was. Finding herself back on the streets Trinity noticed a black Ducati parked by the curb.

"Persephone." Trinity shouted hoping she could be heard "Could this be anymore contrived."

Not expecting or wanting an answer she got on the bike. A sharp wind caught her face fiercely. Then she understood something. She wasn't alone. Persephone was with her. Feeding off her emotions like a parasite.

Trinity turned the key, revved the engine and drove away. Behind her she could hear more engines and tyres squealing. She moved her head to see about fifty bikers. All covered in tattoos and barely there black leather.

"Shit." She drove faster. Trinity ground her teeth, wanting to escape rather than fight.

Then the biggest of the bikers yelled. "Hey sexy. Why don't you stop for a minute?" They all laughed like a pack of hyenas.

__

That's it.

She cocked the gun in her left hand, turned and fired at will, still steering with her right. She kept her eyes on the road and when the ammo ran out she surveyed the damage.

__

None. 

Blood poured from wounds in their chests but they continued to ride, jeer and shout. Trinity swung the handlebars, swerving into a narrower cut way. Some followed, few didn't.

The big one, she'd come to think of as the leader, closed the gap between them. Coming up on her left. Blood dribbled from his mouth making him even more repulsive. He winked at her. Not liking the nearness or suggestion she tried to hit him. Missing he smiled evilly and spat. The redness stained her pale cheek. Inwardly she grimaced reaching but outwardly she controlled herself and didn't miss a beat.

The blood trickled down her cheek, then squirming it sprang to life. Worming its way toward her eye nose and mouth. Trinity fought violently, trying to disinfect herself from the plague, struggling at the same time with the bike. When she rid herself of the pathogen they approached a turning. Trinity exiting first knocked her back wheel into the biker sending him and his bike into a wall.

Heading into a maze of alleys she had to quickly judge her route. Not many bikers had followed her when she returned to the main road. Which pleased her because the thought of any more blood freaked her out, so she still continued at a fast speed. Down the street she could see a club **The One.**

__

Last stop.

Trinity rode slightly past the club and somersaulted off and landed on the pavement. Hoping the bikers wouldn't be able stop. Her bike skidded and smashed into a lamppost. Some crashed along with the Ducati but those who did stop were to slow and didn't catch Trinity before she entered the club.

******************************************************************

A/N: There ya go. Please review and thanks to everyone who already has. Next chapter Trinity, Persephone and Neo meet. 


	10. Three to one

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

****

A/N: Hello again, Thanks for all the reviews love you guys to pieces. Well here's the next chapter.

*************************************************************

The door had lead to another unexpected destination, mountains and cliffs loomed above, and dark forests surrounded an open space, where Trinity stood. The only thing that separated her from three dark figures was a small stream.

"Ah, Welcome." Persephone showed herself, coming out of the shadows. Her gown was long, blood red and flowing. The embroidered detail of the bodice was amazing, beads and ribbons sewn into an intricate pattern. Trinity noticed she to was wearing the same beautiful dress, bar one thing Trinity's was black.

__

Not particularly my tastes. 

"Do you like it?" Persephone inquired from where she stood on the cliff edge. "And have you become aware of the trend?" Her voice became patronising.

"Oh, the trend were you want me to be your twin. So we can have so much fun and do each others hair." Trinity replied sarcastically. Persephone shook her head. "Fine. The fact that we wear the same except you wear red and I wear black." She conceded.

"Do you know why?"

Trinity didn't appreciate mind games or the tone in her voice so she just shook her head also.

"It's because" She paused. "I **am** the danger, but **you will** be the death."

It took awhile for the full understanding of the statement to set in.

"No." Was the only word she could make audible and even then it hardly was a whisper.

__

It can't be This isn't happening. Trinity's stomach lurched and her breath came in short, ragged gasps. _What does she mean? I won't I can't_. Her brow furrowed in anguish. _No He's my reason for living My life._ She bit her lip. _She can't make me kill him She wouldn't I wouldn't I can't be his death._

She was caught in a web of thought, tangled and disillusioned. Her heart shrinking but she had to know.

"What do you mean?" Trinity forced herself to speak; trying to stay her calm collected self. Instead the pain and confusion were raw in her voice.

"It's your last test, of course. One simple question. Get it right you and Neo will be free."

__

There's hope. She sighed.

"But get it wrong, Neo dies and you, you stay. I haven't yet decided what to do with you." Persephone said it so matter of factly'.

"All right. What's the question?"

"It's more of a judgement really." Persephone spoke while moving her hand in a semi-circle below her. Lights sprung on and the dark figures, which trinity had forgotten about were illuminated.

It was him, her Neo.

__

Him, him and him. 

Three Neo's, all chained to the rock face. All groggily opening their eyes and finally settling on Trinity.

"All you have to do is tell me which one is Neo, your Neo." Persephone was unmistakably excited by her own, apparent, genius. "Because they all may look and act like Neo, only one truly is."

__

This can't be hard, I spend all my time with him and when I don't he's all I think about. I love him. Of course I know him.

"But do you?" It seemed Persephone knew her thoughts. "Do you really **know** him and in his time of need will the pressure break you? Neo's," None of the responded. "Trinity has come to save you. Now what do you have to say to her?"

They all looked so desperate and defeated and still identical. The one on the left spoke. 

"You came. I knew you would." For all extensive purposes it was Neo down to every change of pitch in his voice. He smiled warmly gesturing for Trinity to come to him.

__

It's not there.

The feeling she gets when Neo is around, the butterflies in her stomach, the fast palpitations in her rib cage. The pure bare human instincts of love and lust. She turned away although her heart told her it wasn't him, nothing could change what her eyes saw.

"I missed you." The middle one said, "I just love you too damn much."

Pain clawed in side of her. The agony of a memory wished forgotten and one wished normality returned. "I can tell." She murmured. "I guess that makes us even."

She choked back tears and hysteria. It was Neo but a Neo time had dug up.

Fear gripped her.

__

What if the last one isn't him? What if none are? What if I don't really know him? 

Trinity looked at him, their eyes locked. Icy blue and chocolate blue consumed each other.

"Trinity" He said her name with passion and hope. He needed and wanted her. 

She knew this sensation, tiny bombs exploding on her skin, heat rushing to the surface.

"Neo." The love in her voice was thick as her smile broadened and she gave into the tears. She ran to him, her dress slowing her down and the water making it exceedingly difficult.

There was no doubt Persephone defiantly liked to put up a show.

Trinity flung her arms around Neo's neck and he round her waist. Their lips met, burning at the touch. It had been so long since they last kissed neither was prepared to let it end.

"I love you." Neo mumbled into her mouth.

"I love you too."

Then he slowly disappeared leaving, again, only cold empty space around her.

********************************************************** 

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter next one is the last. Please review.


	11. At Last

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

A/N: Ah, last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

***********************************************************************

"Where has he gone?" Trinity demanded. All confidence had returned to her voice after her meeting with Neo, brief as it was.

"He has returned to his body because the body can't live without the mind."

Trinity no longer cared what Persephone had to say.

"Wait, Trinity please." The sincerity was true in her voice. Trinity sensed this and turned to look.

"What?"

"I never thought you'd do it."

"Do what? Pass your stupid little test."

" No, that was inevitable. I never thought you'd fall in love."

Trinity barely restrained herself from laughing. "How would you know? You don't know anything. About me, about love, about **real** life." She was getting irritated. She just wanted to see Neo.

"Oh, but I do. I know a lot about you. `I know why you're here. I know what you've been doing. ` Ring a bell. `There's a difference, Mr Ash, between a trap and a test. `"

"How do you know?" She was annoyed; she didn't have time for this. 

"I have been watching you for a long time. From the moment you first asked yourself `What is The Matrix? ` You're an intricate part of this version, Trinity. I remember when the Oracle told me you'd shape the one. That your love would mould the future."

__

The Oracle. 

"The Oracle?"

"Yeah, we go way back." She was so almighty. "You know I just couldn't believe it. Your love, from what I could see you found it practically impossible to even make the smallest connection with your fellow man. Then, I guess I was wrong. Neo came into your life and you you melted. I still wasn't convinced it would last but you defiantly proved yourself."

"Wow, your flattery fills me with joy." Trinity said, as again she went to leave.

" Love is the strongest weapon," Trinity stopped but didn't look round. "Your love will save humanity."

"Persephone," Trinity wanted her own back. " You can have the other two Neo's because you'll never know **true** love." 

********************************************************************

"Trinity?" Was the first thing Neo could and wanted to say when he was pulled back to reality. 

"She's not here." Niobe was standing beside him. "She'll be back soon."

"I need to see her."

"You have to rest." Niobe stated in vain as neo stumbled to the core.

"Neo!" Morpheus' amazed voice greeted him, as did an affectionate pat on the arm. "I'm very happy to see you but shouldn't you be resting? I would" He was cut off by the phone.

"Operator uh huh. You're in the woods again yeah he's fine ok. The exits not far yes where you came in. Ok."

Link turned to the rest. "She's ready for the call."

********************************************************************

The plug was pulled and she wasn't surprised to see Neo standing above her. Words were forgotten, unable to express. Trinity grabbed for Neo, letting him pull her out of the chair, wrapping her legs around him. She squeezed her eyes shut and clung to him tightly. Digging her fingernails into his back to make sure he really was there. Their mouths met like magnets drawn together. They both forgot about the five pairs of eyes watching them. When they finished Trinity slid down unwrapping her legs but staying in his embrace. 

Morpheus approached "Trinity you did an excellent job in there, you made us all very proud." She nodded thanks. "But you both should get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."

******************************************************************** 

In their room they got into bed. Trinity snuggled into Neo's warm flesh, taking deep breaths, inhaling his scent.

__

I'll sleep well tonight.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my angel." 

*********************************************************************** 

A/N: Well that's it. What do you think, please leave a review. Hope it surprised you all. My next story will be up soon, so I'm not going anywhere. Whether you like it or not. So please read. 


End file.
